


New Years Eve with The Avengers (Ft. Baby Yoda)

by Katness2019



Series: The Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Mandalorian References, New Year's Eve, Non-binary Loki, Thor (Marvel) Being an Idiot, slight stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: A short piece of the Avengers (Mainly Peter and Loki) hanging out on New Years!There's like barely any Stucky, but it mentions it.Oh, also Clint and Sam fight about Baby Yoda a bit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Avengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580023
Kudos: 143





	New Years Eve with The Avengers (Ft. Baby Yoda)

“Happy New Year, Mr. Stark!”

Tony smiled at the teen who was holding a bottle of sparkling grape juice who had an ear to ear grin on her face.

Tony had decided to invite a few close friends and of course the Avengers to the compound for a New Year’s Eve party. Although the billionaire was a bit hesitant to invite his nonbiological son. Most likely his fellow Avengers (And himself) would get drunk, and sure Tony knew that Peter knew adults drank. But did he want to see his aunt, uncles, and mentor drunk? Probably not. However Tony had a talk with his (family) coworkers, and they had all agreed to keep the drinks to a bare minimum.

Ton wave hand, signaling that the teen could enter.

Peter gladly stepped into the compound, scanning his surroundings.

Clint and Sam looked like they were having a super serious conversation. They held their heads up, sticking their noses in the air slightly, and held champagne glasses indignantly. However Peter, thanks to his super hearing, was able to pick up seven words from the talk. Baby Yoda is our lord and savior.

Natasha and Pepper were standing near each other; Nat appeared to be showing Pepper something. Peter knew for a fact that it must be terrifying for Stark to see the two together. His eyes moving to the next group of Avengers,

Peter found, Rhodey, Bruce, and Vision leaning on the wall, but their voices couldn’t be picked up due to the chattering in the room. 

Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch, probably flirting, Peter guessed because Steve’s face was a dark crimson.

And then Peter caught sight of Thor swaying to the background music, bopping his head frantically, and occasionally dabbing. As the God of Thunder danced, he also paused and tried to get Wanda to join in. Which of course she reluctantly accepted her fate. 

Then the last familiar face Peter spotted was no other than the God of Mischief, who was sitting on the sofa, a grimace on their face. 

Without saying a word, Tony grabbed the bottle of grape juice and swooped into the kitchen. To chill it or put it with the others, Peter wasn’t sure. He felt somewhat bad that he hadn’t thanked his mentor, but it would be weird to follow Stark and then thank him. 

So Peter headed to the gloomy god on the couch.

“Hi, Loki,” Peter smiled, sitting on the sofa.

Loki, not erasing the unpleased look of his face, grunted a small hello.

Nothing was even bothering the god, they were simply bored and annoyed with the dumb music. Not to mention they were stuck in a room with people who tried to dethrone them. It doesn’t matter if the Avengers were in the right, it still happened. The only three people who Loki could even begin to think to tolerate were Thor, Peter, and Natasha. She scared them. 

“Is everything alright?”

Loki decided to acknowledge the child more and glanced at him. Loki took a deep sigh, then proceeded to lift their head from their hands.

“I’m perfectly fine, child,” Loki attempted to comfort the boy’s worries, but it didn’t appear to have worked. Peter’s crease in between his eyebrows only deepened.

Loki rolled their eyes, “I am fine, simply bored.” 

Peter’s face calmed, nodding a what had been said. 

The two sat in silence for a bit. Loki wasn’t doing anything except focusing on a blemish that happened to be on the coffee table. Peter, on the other hand, was busy at work. Analyzing what he and Loki could do to celebrate the New Year. The pair had plenty of time, 2020 wasn’t for two hours still. Then it hit him.

“Do you have your New Years’ resolution?”

The boy’s voice shocked the god after sitting in silence for what felt like years. Once they registered what was said their confusion spread further.

Peter clapped his hands, and did a wiggly squirm before informing, “Its like goals for 2020! They’re really fun to think up!”

Loki nodded, soaking up what the teenager was talking about. And they sincerely thought the situation was stupid. But Loki was bored and it would make their minion happy.

“Here, I have mine memorized,” Peter beamed, “In 2020, I want to go patrolling more, work on projects at SI more frequently, and tell my crush I like them!”

Loki nodded and was just about to list their resolutions when their brain came to a realization, 

“Crush? You have a crush? That’ midguardian for love!”

Peter’s eye widened like saucer plates. 

“Oh no don’t tell!”

Loki rolled their eyes, crossing their legs theatrically, “Please, my whole thing is deceiving.” people.”

**_(Bonus)_ **

It was New Year’s Eve when Clint Barton lost faith in his dear friend Sam Wilson. 

The night was perfectly glamourous. Clint showed up in his nicest suit and even bothered with his hair. He felt like a million bucks, as did everyone at the party.

Clint had spotted Sam standing my that fake potted plant, with the dirt that looked expensive and decided to check up with his birdbro. 

Sam himself looked nice, better than he usually did at least. He too and thrown on a suit and was loosely holding a glass of red wine that Clint was sure would spill. 

“Hey, dude!” Clint greeted patting the Falcon on his back.

Sam looked shocked to see him as if he wouldn’t show. 

Nevertheless, the man smiled, “Heyy Berton, how its goin’?

Clint frowned at the way words slurred in his mouth. He was fairly certain Stark had demanded a minimum amount of drinks. Sam must have been drunk, but Clint had expected one of his friends to get hammered, just not so early.

“Uh, I was just saying hi...how are you doing?” Clint asked cautiously.

Sam frowned staring at Clint intensely as though if he were to break eye contact for a second the entire world would come crashing down. 

He finally muttered to the Avenger, “M’ fine.”

Clint nodded not sure what to say. Luckily Sam knew, “Las’ night I watched 4 Disney movies on Di’ney pluss.”

Clint owned Disney Plus and he liked it too. But goddammit why does life have to be a constant advertisement for it? It’s like their bragging: Oh I’m SO sorry, I guess I’m a bit tired....why? Because I was up ALL night watching Disney Plus! 

“Have you watched the Mandalorian yet?” Clint asked, attempting at small talk with his drunk friend. 

Sam for whatever reason, appeared very appalled at what was said. Like it was a personal attack. The genuine look on Sam’s face made Clint question what he said.

“I would never!” Sam gasped, placing a hand on his heart, but in no way was it sarcastically. He had taken deep offense, “The New ‘tar wars are all garbage!”

Clint rolled his eyes, with a cocky little smirk on his face, “The Mandalorian is so much better.”

Sam gave Clint that look. The look your mom would give you when she asks if you brushed your teeth and you say yes, but she doesn’t believe you.

“You only like it because of Baby Yoda.”

It felt like the world stopped. His senses completely shut down. Only hearing faint music from the party.

How could he? This was a personal attack this meant war. And war he would have.

“Baby Yoda is our lord and savior.”


End file.
